The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to detecting the relative angle of a display device in information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, laptop/notebook computing devices, convertible laptop/tablet computing devices, mobile phones, and/or other computing devices known in the art, include a plurality of chassis members that are moveable into multiple orientations to provide for a variety of configurations of the computing device. For example, convertible laptop/tablet computing devices include a base member that is moveably coupled to a display member by a hinge system that allows the display member to move relative to the base member to provide the convertible laptop/tablet computing device in a closed configuration (e.g., with the display member located immediately adjacent the base member and the display screen facing the base member), a laptop configuration (e.g., with the display screen oriented at an angle of approximately 90-135 degrees relative to the base member), and a tablet configuration (e.g., with the display member located immediately adjacent the base member and the display screen facing a direction opposite the base member). Similarly, emerging organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices may include a flexible display portion that may be folded or bent like a laptop/tablet computing device such that the OLED display device may be provided in a closed configuration, a laptop configuration, a tablet configuration, and other configurations that are enabled by flexible OLED display devices without the need for a hinge system.
When provided in its various configurations, the computing device may use the angle of the display member relative to the base member to perform some actions. For example, when the computing device is in a closed configuration that is associated with a zero degree angle of the display member relative to the base member, the computing device may be configured to enter into a sleep mode. In another example, an angle of the display member relative to the base member that indicates that the computing device is in the laptop configuration may be used to cause the display to provide a display screen output associated with a first orientation, while an angle of the display member relative to the base member that indicates that the computing device is in the tablet configuration may be used to cause the display to provide a display screen output associated with a second orientation that is different from the first orientation. The angle of the display member relative to the base member may also be used for enabling or disabling many other functions and/or providing a variety of user experiences known in the art. Conventional display device angle detection systems include encoder wheels and accelerometers that are integrated with the hinge of the computing device, and fail to provide accurate angle detection under all circumstances. For example, a dual 9-axis sensor used for conventional display device angle detection may not detect the angle of the display member in relation to the base member when the computing device is in oriented in a “book” orientation (i.e., the computing device is being held as if it were a book).
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved display device angle detection system.